


Royal Pain

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Quest IX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: A royal wedding is a lot to plan. And with the friends the Luminary has made, it can turn to chaos pretty quickly.Written for Fictober 2018 for the prompt “People like you have no imagination.”





	Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the ship of Erik and the Luminary. So I thought to write for them for Fictober! Probably won't be the only one for this month. Also for the No Time Travel tag that is because they time-travel at the end of the game but this is written in a verse where they never do that.

“I’m just saying. I don’t like it.”

“Erik have you liked anything that was said recently?”

“Not really.”

Jade turned her gaze to the former criminal, disapproval in her eyes. While she was not one to dislike a little trouble-making and sticking it to the more political and stricter of the nobility, the longer this took, the tiring it got. 

Jade wanted to be happy for Caleb. She was! He was like a little brother to her. She was sure had things not gone terribly wrong and her father getting possessed, they would have been close growing up. She had looked forward to it. 

Despite meeting as adults now, Jade had taken to her role as Caleb’s big sister. So when he announced he was marrying Erik, she couldn’t be happier for him. She had noticed how close the two were when she met them. How he seemed so worry when they all got separated and they hadn’t run into Erik yet after finding and helping her. His amnesia. They didn’t confess their feelings until everything was done, but they loved each other before they said it. 

That was clear.

But Erik was also a pain in the ass. He was always far more serious than first impression might show. But he was also a troublemaker deep down. Caleb, far more reserved, wasn’t any help. He gave a small smile at his fiance’s comment. 

Erik smiled back at him, leaning over to touch his hand. “I don’t know why it has to be such a big deal. I don’t think we need to have an extravagant wedding.”

“You’re marrying royalty, laddie. It’s not like you have much of a choice.” Rab shrugged. He probably understood his feelings on the matter. He didn’t like the idea of a big, fancy wedding, more party than a ceremony to unite two lovers. 

“People like you have no imagination,” Sylvando replied, sliding a paper across the table. It showed decorations, probably of his own design. They were far too flashy for either of the men to consider using them, but it was rather inventive too. Erik could give him that. 

The group of them were sitting around a table in the parts of the Dundrasil Castle. Despite it being rebuilt and not in use for the time being, they had decided to come and check in on the progress. Well Caleb, Erik, and Rab had, but Jade had tagged along and that meant that Serena and Sylvando were also there as well. Caleb felt a little awkward wandering around the area, now that people were here. Some of them were people who had once lived in Dundrasil but left when the kingdom was attacked. Others were new to the region. 

Soon the castle would be finished and Caleb would have help from the other kingdoms in re-establishing Dundrasil as a kingdom again. A royal wedding would help give the people hope and celebration as things came together. Caleb would be pleased to see Faris again. The prince was excited for him too despite their own relationship. Rab had pointed out it might be better to marry another royalty at the start of his rule and while he cared for Faris, he didn’t want to pressure him into marriage. Especially one laced with politics. 

Jade was possible, but watching her leaning over towards Serena, the two of them smiling as they discussed wedding invitations. So much went into a wedding. Caleb thought about Cobblestone. The weddings there were always wonderful, really pulling the entire town together to help decorate and get everything ready. But compared to that, this was an entire different beast. 

“I agree. Simple is best. It’s not that I don’t agree with you guys,” Caleb started, looking from Rab to Sylvando and then to Jade as well, “it’s just that I’ve been through a lot. We have have a big reception and I’ll leave it to you guys to plan, but later. I want the wedding to be an intimate occasion. You are better at this than I could be Sylv.” 

The man struck a small pose and winked at Caleb. “Of course honey. I knew you’d see reason.” 

Yes. It would be better for the kingdom to be restored enough that a celebration on this level could be handled. Erik sighed, rubbing his forehead, already imagining it, but he was smiling too. 

“So where would we be having the ceremony then? Hard to have a small gathering if people spot us. We’re not exactly invisible these days.”

Even if he wasn’t the Luminary, saving the world and everything, Caleb had gone all over the world, helping people with their problems and defeating lesser evils. He was probably one of the most well-known people these days. 

“Cobblestone. I think I want to return to my home for it. I know my mother will be happy to have us. Before I left, I always thought I’d marry Gemma and we’d have our own little ceremony in the village center surrounded by friends and family. I can still have that. With Erik.” 

He could hear the mummers of agreement from around the table. Glancing at Erik, he could see the relief on his face. They would have to deal with a big celebration later. They were both sure that they wouldn’t be able to get away from it, but for now they had come to an agreement. 

“We can still invite those close to us. Hendrik, Faris. I have a list of people I want there. I already told my mother, so I’m sure plans are being made there too.” Caleb tapped the paper in front of him, the one that Sylvando had passed over. Erik’s face dropped again. 

“For now let’s figure out what we’re going to be doing for this one.”

They discussed long into the night, each one of them coming up with an idea. Rab had some great ones based off weddings from the past. Tying it to his family’s history would be a great idea. Sylvando toned down his own thoughts enough that they could go with it. ‘A little style couldn’t hurt,’ he teased. Serena had the least amount of ideas, but together with Jade they were able to add their own. Eventually Erik brought up his own wants for the ceremony. The things that were important to him. 

The night turned to bickering and teasing and laughter and an almost fight over where a color was red or orange, but as they talked, Caleb was glad to be with them. Little imagination or not, he knew he could rely on them to help him once again. 

“The most important part of it is when we say ‘I do’ and are marry,” he whispered softly to Erik that night, exhausted but filled to bursting with excitement and love. 

Erik sighed, curling closer to Caleb in the darkness. “I know. I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

‘Whatever happens, big or small, it’s going to be the best day of my life.” 

And that was the truth.


End file.
